


Mine

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - J2 [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Altered States, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Rimming, Slash, Swearing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: When Jensen sees Jared for the first time, he knows he has to make him his forever.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the First Kill Challenge at havenofthedead   
> Unbeta'd

The smell of his blood wafted over Jensen like a warm blanket on a cold winter morning. He didn't know who the kid was, or if he was even into men, but he knew that he had to have him. Slowly, he stalked over to the bar, jade green orbs eying the young male closely, watching him like a hawk. He was so beautiful, like an angel. But Jensen could tell by the way he moved that he had a dark side, which made Jensen want to make him his even more so than he already did. 

As he was moving in to make contact with the young man, he heard someone call a name: Jared. So, his name was Jared. His Jay. However, once Jared was called, he moved towards the woman calling his name, arms wrapping around the brunette woman's slim waist as his lips pressed against hers. Never before had Jensen wanted to be a human more than he wanted to be that woman right now. Jared was apparently not into men, but Jensen could change that. All it took was a little taste of his blood and Jared would be his forever.

Tonight, however, his chances were blown, so there was no reason to stay. Silently, he stalked away, vowing to return the next night and finally make that delicious-smelling young man his for all eternity. After all, it was about time Jensen find a mate, and Jared was just the right human. Strong and beautiful. He had heard him talking to one of the other patrons, and he could tell that Jared was smart, as well. Damn near perfect. Just what Jensen needed to complete himself. 

**~~**

As planned, the next night, Jensen went back to the club, keeping his eyes open for Jared. When he saw him, he frowned, noticing that he was dancing with that brunette girl from last night. Well, he wasn't about to give up that easily. The woman would leave, and then he would make his move. In the meantime, he was going to mingle with the other patrons and take his mind off the younger male for a little while.

Finally, at around midnight, the girl kissed Jared good bye and walked out the front doors. Now, it was time for Jensen to make his move. He walked over to the bar and ordered two beers, one for him and one for Jared. Once that was done, he walked to the edge of the bar where his soon- to-be mate was residing at the moment, placing the beer down in front of him. "On me," he assured the man, jade green orbs darting about Jared's face, taking in all his features. God, he was even more beautiful in person.

"Uh, thanks," Jared mumbled, taking the beer and subtly smelling it. Well, it didn't smell like there were any drugs in it, though he was sure even if they were in there, he probably wouldn't have been able to smell them, anyway. But, this guy looked nice enough, and there were plenty of people here in case he tried anything, so Jared chanced it, pressing the bottle to his lips and taking a long swig.

Jensen smiled when Jared took a drink, glad the younger male trusted him enough to drink the beer already. He took a swig of his own, eyes still on Jared. "I'm Jensen, by the way," he informed him, hand thrusting towards Jared in greeting.

Jared took the offered hand, smiling as he gave Jensen a curt nod. "Jared," he stated, taking another drink once his hand was released. He knew he probably shouldn't be having this beer, not only because it could be drugged, but he was kind of a lush; couldn't really hold his liquor. But really, one more beer couldn't hurt, right?

Unfortunately, he and Jensen got to talking about this and that, history of the town and what was happening today in the world. And then, for some reason, they were on the topic of supernatural creatures, namely vampires, and one more beer turned to two and then three. By the time the club was closing, Jared was so far gone he couldn't even talk right, words slurring to the point of being unrecognizable and loud giggles coming from him at random moments. 

A smile spread across Jensen's face when he realized that his plan had worked just like he wanted it to. He stood when the bartender announced last call, Jared following him, only to nearly fall back into his seat. But Jensen was there, strong arms wrapping around Jared's waist, holding him up. "Whoa, you okay there, Jay?" he asked, doing a great job hiding the excitement in his voice.

Giggling profusely, Jared nodded, hands grabbing at Jensen's arms as he righted himself. "Yeah. I just-- Trying to hold my liquor down." He giggled again before his hand moved to cup Jensen's cheek, smiling at the older male. "You are a beautiful man," he assured him, lips pressed together, a determined look on his face as he gave Jensen a curt nod.

Jensen chuckled when Jared told him he was a beautiful man, nodding back at him. He was actually amazed how cool he was able to act even when he was freaking out on the inside, sure that if his heart beat, it would be pounding out of his chest right now. "Okay, I think I should get you home. You're in no condition to be driving." Before giving Jared an option, Jensen half walked, half carried the other male out of the club, gently tossing him into the passenger seat of his car. As he walked to the driver's side door, his eyes flashed silver with excitement. He was finally about to get what he wanted.

By the time he was on the main road, Jared was out, snoring softly as his head gently bounced against the window with each bump Jensen hit. He looked beautiful while he was sleeping, more angelic than when he was awake with all the worry lines seemingly disappearing from his face. Slowly, Jensen reached over and ran his hand gently over Jared's cheek, smiling when the younger male moaned softly and moved closer to him.

Finally, they were at Jensen's mansion, the slightly rustic-looking house making the vampire smile. He was going to have a partner, a mate, to share this place with now. It was both exciting and scary at the same time, though Jensen had no doubt in his mind Jared would love it here. Everyone loved it here, and anyone in that club would have killed to be in Jared's shoes tonight. But they weren't the right ones; not someone who he could see spending the rest of eternity with. There was only Jared. He was the one, no doubt in Jensen's mind.

Once he had Jared inside the house and carried into his room, Jensen removed the younger male's clothes before removing his own, climbing into the bed with Jared, one hand smoothing down the other male's chest. He then gently nuzzled against Jared's neck, breathing in the human's scent, a low moan tearing from his throat. "Jared..." he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the young male's pulse. "Wake up, baby. We're home."

Jared moaned softly when he felt lips pressing against his neck, thinking that his girlfriend was trying to get him worked up. She knew how sensitive his neck was, and she always used that information against him. "Mmm...Gen," he mumbled, rolling onto his side, pressing his hand to his companion's hip, slowly sliding up. He frowned when he realized that the features of this person weren't feminine, but masculine. Genevieve's features were _very_ feminine, so this couldn't be her.

His eyes slowly blinked open, trying to recall the events that had happened after Genevieve left the club. He'd stayed because he wasn't tired, telling her that he would come home when he got bored before he went to the bar. There was a man there who bought him a drink. Jensen. They started talking and he drank more and more. Great, he probably picked up somebody at the club and now he was in their bed. Hopefully he hadn't had sex with anyone. He didn't know _how_ he was going to explain being home so late to Genevieve, let alone explain why he'd been unfaithful. 

When he was able to focus, he realized that he was in the bed with, oh God, Jensen! Quickly, Jared scrambled out of the bed, only to realize that he was naked, causing him to grab the blanket and wrap it around his waist, covering himself. Of course, that revealed Jensen's naked body, which Jared quickly turned his head from. "Jensen?! What happened? Did we--?"

Hearing Jared moan his name like that made Jensen's cock twitch in approval. God, the way his voice was thick with lust and sleep made it ten times more sexy than it normally was. The hand sliding up his body caused another moan to break out of him, the feel of Jared's hand sliding over his cool flesh causing shivers of excitement to jolt through his body. However, when Jared pushed away from him and started freaking out, he frowned, not sure why he was going from willing and touchy to avoiding him and screaming in two seconds flat.

"No, we didn't have sex," Jensen assured him, stretching out lazily on the bed, smirking when he saw Jared turn his head away from his naked form. "Not yet." Patting the bed seductively, his jade green eyes flashing silver once more, Jensen ordered, "Come back to bed with me. I have _so_ many things I want to do you."

Shaking his head, Jared answered, "N-No, you don't have any things that you're going to do to me." His head darted back and forth about the room, as he searched for his clothing. "Where are my clothes? I'm leaving." Once he found his jeans, he grabbed them, ready to put them on, only to be stopped by the raving psycho who had _kidnapped_ him.

Jensen grabbed Jared's wrist with one hand while the other ripped the jeans away from the younger male. "You're not leaving," he assured him, tugging him backwards, making sure to put a little extra strength behind it to make sure Jared knew he wasn't playing around, effectively getting Jared onto the bed. Once that was done, he straddled the younger male, pinning his wrists to the bed as Jared struggled and squirmed under him.

"Stop struggling!" Jensen yelled, forcing both of Jared's wrists together so he could hold them both in one hand. His now free hand slid down Jared's body, cupping his hardening dick. "I knew you wanted this just as much as me. Why are you fighting it?"

It was strange how his brain was screaming one thing, but his body another in Jared's opinion. On the one hand, his brain was screaming that he fight and get Jensen off him so he could get out of here. However, on the other hand, his body was begging for Jensen's touches, just waiting to see what the other male was going to come up with next. Feeling the hand pressed against his balls and cock, he moaned, biting into his bottom lip to stifle the louder portion of the noise. "No, you're...wrong. I don't want this."

Chuckling, Jensen shook his head. "That's not what it looks like from where I'm sitting," he argued. His head dipped as he pressed a kiss to Jared's lips, feathering kisses across his cheek before nipping Jared's earlobe. "Don't worry, baby. I know what you need." Slowly, he kissed a path from Jared's ear down to his collarbone, taking his time while kissing and sucking at the skin just above Jared's pulse. "Gonna make you feel good."

Jared wanted to hate this. Really, he did, but it just felt too damn good to hate. Jensen really knew how to use his lips and tongue to make a person go crazy, and Jared couldn't help but moan and tilt his head to offer the other male better access. Okay, so maybe he did want this a little bit. After all, there was no way for him to get away, Jensen was too strong. And it wasn't like Jensen was some horribly ugly, smelly little troll, or anything. He was actually extremely hot, which made this a lot easier.

When Jared finally stopped struggling, Jensen smiled, slowly loosening his grip on the younger male's wrists, allowing his hands to slide over his mate's body, his lips following suit, clasping over Jared's right nipple. His tongue swirled around the hard nub before pressing just the tip to the peaked flesh, teasing it. He then moved over to it's twin, leaving open-mouthed kissed along the way and repeating the same process he did to the opposite nipple.

Jared moaned and writhed beneath Jensen's skilled tongue, body arching off the mattress to press deeper into his lover's mouth. God, it was a great feeling. He'd never really given much thought to what it would feel like to be with a man after Chad, which had been awful, but now that he was with Jensen, it seemed like he enjoyed this more than when he was with Genevieve. So, did that mean he was bisexual officially, or only when it came to Jensen? Oh, who the hell cares?! He was thinking too much when he should be enjoying this.

Slowly, Jared's hands moved to fist in Jensen' hair, holding the older male close to him, not wanting him to stop lavishing attention to his nipples. Of course, that got old after a while, so Jared grabbed Jensen's arm, tugging at him. "J-Jen...come up here," he moaned, continuing to pull on Jensen until he obliged. Once they were face-to-face, Jared crushed his lips against Jensen's, tongue instantly demanding entrance, which he was given without a thought.

When he figured Jared's lungs were probably burning, Jensen pulled back, nipping his mate's bottom lip gently before actually breaking the kiss fully. "I thought you didn’t want this," Jensen mumbled, smiling down at Jared. Meanwhile, his hand slowly made its way down Jared's body, gripping the younger male's hip.

"I don't," Jared lied, shaking his head. His actions didn't match his words, however, when he gripped Jensen's hair and pulled the other male down, crushing their lips together once more. Moaning into the kiss, Jared rolled his hips upwards, grinding into Jensen's own hips, rubbing their bare cocks together. "But I can't get away, so I might as well enjoy myself right?"

Smiling, Jensen moved his hand to grasp Jared’s cock, stroking the younger male from root to tip. "Right." He moved down then, kissing and nipping Jared's body on the way, loving how the younger male moaned and writhed beneath him. Pulling Jared slightly closer to him, Jensen dipped his head lower, kissing Jared's shaft once, then each of his balls before moving lower still, tongue pressing against Jared's tightly puckered hole. 

As Jared felt Jensen's lips pressing against his shaft, then balls, he moaned, head tilting back further, pressing his head into the pillow. However, when Jensen's tongue pressed against his hole, Jared jumped slightly, head lifting so he could look down at himself. "D-Jensen?" he asked, biting his lip, obviously unsure of what Jensen was doing.

Just relax, baby. Gonna make you feel good." Slowly, he ran his tongue over Jared's hole again, this time thrusting against it slightly before pressing inside. 

Jared whimpered softly his hips pressing back against Jensen's tongue on their own accord, wanting to feel more of Jensen inside him. 

Panting softly, Jensen pulled back, looking up at his lover's face. "I'm gonna put your feet on my shoulders, 'kay?" he asked, slowly lowering Jared's legs so his feet were pressed against his shoulders before he dipped his head again, lapping at Jared's asshole once more. 

"Ungh..." Jared moaned, head rolling on the pillow as his breaths came out in short, shallow pants. It felt so good. His hand darted between his legs, curling in the soft strands of his lover's hair as his free hand moved to fist in the maroon silk sheets beneath him. 

Jensen pointed his tongue, thrusting deep back into Jared, lapping at him from the inside before he curled his tongue, smirking against Jared's hole as he heard his little lover moaning and mewling beneath him. Finally, he pulled his tongue from inside Jared, running it over the younger male's hole once more, index finger coming up to press into Jared, Jensen using his spit to help ease the digit inside. 

Jared hissed in a breath, teeth clenched together as his eyes squeezed tightly closed, Jared focusing solely on keeping his body relaxed so it didn't hurt as much. 

"You okay?" Jensen asked, looking up at Jared's face to see if he needed him to stop. 

"M'fine," Jared assured him, nodding. "K-Keep going."

Jensen returned Jared's nod, getting back to work on opening his lover up, finger sliding in past the third knuckle before Jensen pulled it out, then thrust it back in, pressing deeper with each push, crooking his finger to search for Jared's prostate. He knew he found it when his lover arched his body off the mattress, moaning loud and deep. 

Smiling, Jensen added a second finger, tongue sliding in alongside his fingers to ease the way, fingers seeking out and caressing the small bundle of nerves inside his lover's body, watching as Jared arched and writhed beneath him.

Suddenly, Jared sat up, wrapping an arm around his lover's middle, pulling Jensen closer to him. "Jensen, stop," he whispered, breaths panting out against Jensen's lips as he rested his head against Jensen's. 

"What's the matter, baby?" Jensen asked, worried that he was going to have to hold him down again. "You okay?"

Jared nodded, swallowing thickly. "Y-Yeah, m'fine. I just...don't want to wait anymore. Want you now, Jensen, please?"

Nodding, Jensen licked his own lips, leaning in to kiss his lover once again, keeping it short as he moved to lay down once more, pushing Jared back against the mattress with him. Pulling back slightly, Jensen spit into his palm, reaching down to stroke his cock, allowing his saliva to act as lube, figuring this and the rim job he'd just given Jared would be good enough. 

Quickly, Jensen grabbed Jared's ankle, pulling his leg up and tossing it over his shoulder before he gripped the base of his own cock, lining himself up with Jared's stretched hole. "You ready, Jay?" he asked, waiting for the nod before he slowly thrust his cock inside Jared, inch by inch. One he was fully in, buried balls deep inside his lover, he stilled his movements, kissing Jared hard. "Tell me when you want me to move."

Jared's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, lower lip caught between his teeth as Jensen pushed his hard cock into his ass. It felt like he was being split in two, even with the preparation Jensen had given him, but he could handle it. After all, it wasn't the first time he'd done this. Just the first time in about three or four years. When Jensen was finally all the way in, Jared released his lip, panting slightly, waiting a couple minutes before he shifted his hips experimentally. "Y-Yeah, Jensen...now. You-You can move now."

Jensen didn't need to be told twice, slowly pulling his cock almost all the way out before slowly pushing back in, breaths panting out softly against Jared's neck and shoulder. Gradually, he picked up the pace until he had set a nice, steady rhythm for them.

Jared arched his back, low moans and groans breaking from his throat as he thrust his hips, pushing back against his lover’s cock buried deep in his ass. His leg slid down off Jensen's shoulders, Jared wasting no time before he wrapped both legs around Jensen's waist, pulling him in closer with his thighs. 

Jensen groaned, his weight braced on his hands as he leaned over Jared, Jared's legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he slammed hard into his lover over and over again.

"Oh God, baby, you're so tight," Jensen panted, voice soft as he dipped his head, his mouth trailing hot kisses along Jared's throat. Jared's only answer was to moan loudly as Jensen's fingers curled around his achingly hard cock, pumping Jared's shaft. 

"J-Jensen," Jared gasped, bucking his hips, driving his cock deeper into Jensen's fist, his ass back against his lover's dick, fingers digging into Jensen's back and shoulder where he was holding onto him. "M'close," he warned, having known from the start that he wasn't going to last long after he had Jensen inside him.

"Me too," Jensen answered, tugging relentlessly on Jared's cock, driving him towards his orgasm as he felt heat spiraling through his own body. "Oh God, Jay, cum with me, baby. Jay, cum with me!" Jensen shouted, his back bowing towards Jared as he came hot and heavy into his lover's body. 

Jared inner muscles clenched, squeezing Jensen's cock as he felt his balls drawing up close to his body just before the first ribbon of cum shot from his dick, coating his lover's hand, Jensen's name tearing from Jared's throat. 

As Jared came, Jensen moved one hand to grip the younger male's chin, forcing his head to the side, exposing the younger male's neck. Once he had a clear shot, he dipped his head, sharp fangs piercing his mate's flesh, a low moan tearing from Jensen's throat as Jared's blood gushed onto his tongue. Once he'd taken enough, he pulled back, biting into his own wrist and pressing it to Jared's lips, whispering, "Drink baby. Be my first, and my last. My only. Be mine...forever."

Jared did as he was told, the thought that he was drinking blood not really registering in his mind after sex and then the blood loss. All he knew was that there was something pressing against his lips, and he wanted to taste it. To take it because he could hear Jensen telling him to do so, and for some reason, he didn't want to disappoint the older man. There was something about him that just made Jared's body vibrate when he was around him. And no, it wasn't the awesome sex. Well, not completely.

When the younger male went limp in his grasp, Jensen gently lowered him to the bed, licking the blood that had dribbled out over Jared's lips as he was drinking. Now, all that was left to do was wait. Generally, it took about a day, well, that's what his sire had told him, so he was going to wait that long before he started to freak out.

**~~**

Consciousness slowly began to come back to him, head rolling on the pillow. There was a sharp pain in his neck, and he could hear his stomach growling. What time was it? Where the hell was he? Groaning, he pushed himself up off the bed slightly, his head spinning. There was a man laying beside him, sleeping soundly, who he recognized as Jensen.

Mm, Jensen. He remembered Jensen from the other night. As a matter of fact, Jensen was all he remembered. A small smile spread across his lips when he saw those beautiful green orbs flutter open. 

"Hey baby," Jensen mumbled, sitting up. Wow, he was glad that had worked. Otherwise, he would have been spending the rest of eternity alone because Jared was _the one_. He was the only one for Jensen. "How are you feeling?"

Shaking his head, Jared answered, "I feel odd. What happened to me?"

"I made you like me," Jensen answered, cupping the younger male's cheek. "A vampire." Biting his lip, Jensen took Jared's finger, pressing it against the younger male's lips gently before pushing it into the younger male's mouth, forcing it against one of Jared's fangs. "Feels good, right?" Slowly, he crawled closer to Jared, pushing up onto his knees and fisting his hands in Jared's hair. "Now we can be together...forever."

Jared was about to protest what Jensen was saying, only to be given the evidence right there. Holy shit! He was a vampire! Panic washed over him and he was about to have a breakdown, only to calm when Jensen touched him, eyes closing as he nodded to the older male. "Yeah. Forever."

Smiling, Jensen pulled back, licking his lips. "I bet you're hungry." Another smile spread across his lips when Jared nodded in response. Taking the younger male's hand, Jensen tugged him out of the bed. "Let's go see if we can scare you up some dinner."

As he walked throughout the house with Jared, his smile was still firmly planted. This was going to be his life now. A new mate who he was going to spend eternity with. Well, once Genevieve, or whatever her name was got out of the picture. And that was going to be sooner rather than later Jensen knew as he closed the passenger door to the car. Jared was going to make sure Genevieve never bothered them again. He just didn't know it yet.


End file.
